To Where He Belongs
by Carlaous
Summary: Everyone just turned their backs on him.. and he went out looking for an explanation. Not "exactly" based on the original story.
1. Chapter 1

To Where He Belongs...

A/N: Umm hey.. thank you for coming here.. okay this is kind of awkward, but this is my first time writing ANY kind of story. like really, this is my first time ever so don't expect too much. also, English isn't my first language and i didn't recheck it 'cuz if i did i don't think i will upload it .. umm anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**It was past midnight, the only light is coming from the full moon, and it was deadly silent, only few drops of rain were allowed to make a sound when they hit the ground. He stood in front of a huge abandoned building. There could be no soul living in this place. Right in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nothing but huge old trees. Threaten to fall down in any given moment. He inhaled deeply before taking his first steps into the building. **

**As he walked between the wrecked walls, a storm of thoughts hit his mind. He has no choice but to give up, He has nothing left to lose; even his own brother turned his back to him. He can't bear any more rejection or suspicions of betrayal. He is tired of hearing the hushed whispers every time he turns his back. He felt as if his soul was sucked out of his body. And now, it is time to return to where he belonged from the very start. But he was too stubborn to believe it.**

"_**Go away; you are nothing but a monster"**_

"_**Demon" **_

"_**Die" **_

_**He brought his knees to his chest, closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and placed his hands over his ears trying hopelessly to prevent their hateful words from reaching to him. It was useless anyway, he can hear them clearly. And most important, he believed it.**_

**He stopped walking and looked up to see his "father" standing in front of the gateway in all his glory, looking at him with a devilish smirk.**

"**I don't belong with them" he said choking in his words, only to make his father's smirk widen.**

"**No you do not, you belong in my world" he assured his son**

"**Am I human?" **

"**No, you are not"**

"**Then who and what am I?" Rin questioned his father, with a voice filled with bitterness.**

"**You are Satan's son, my son. You are a demon Rin" Satan explained calmly while staring at his hesitating son.**

"**Does that make what they said true?" the blue-eyed boy questioned again in a low voice, lowering his eyes in sorrow.**

"**Yes and they rejected you because of that Rin. You spent eighteen years of your life being outcast. They fear your power Rin…" **

"**But they didn't reject my brother, we are twins. They still loved him" Rin exclaimed suddenly interrupting his father.**

"**Your brother is weak and coward, they do not fear him or feel threatened by him as they feel about you. And they accepted him because of that" explained Satan and eyed his son for a bit before smirking again "Rin, don't you want to revenge yourself? Take down everyone who shot you dirty looks. Chop off the heads of those who screamed bitter words to you" Satan said in a low tone, his eyes glinted as he sensed the aura around Rin started to change.**

**Rin stayed silent and kept looking down for a while, he felt his father's words ringing in his head backgrounding the flashbacks of those moments that rushed to his mind. He clenched his hands into tight fists. **

"**Rin" said Satan trying to get Rin to talk.**

"**I'm coming with you" said Rin almost interrupting his father again.**

**He walked confidently to his father looking at him square in the eye this time and allowing him to see the bloodlust flickering in his eyes. He stood in front of the gate then looked firmly at his father.**

"**Let's destroy them, Father" **

* * *

**hope i can see your reviews ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: umm, hey again.. sooooo.. i kinda wrote another chapter? gosh that's embarrassing. so i was happy i actually got a feedback even if it was just a little.. still satisfied! i forgot what i wanted to say but yeah.. enjoy ^^'_

* * *

_He was over came by shame of who he was. Watching his brother getting all the love for himself was painful, maybe he wasn't as smart as his twin but he wasn't stupid. Nor he was good in his studies but he wasn't a failure. But that never was enough for the people around him to love him. _

He was walking by the side of his father, making their way through the city to a place his father mentioned but he wasn't paying attention. He looked around at his surroundings. This place, this world is the world that his father owned and ruled. This is the world he came from, and now returned to it. There were a lot of small houses that was almost covered in trees' twigs. These small buildings spread their way up to a huge mountain, where a certain giant castle was located. Looking more curiously trying to figure out this new place. He didn't find a sign of living souls, this place is awfully quiet. Wet clay stuck to his shoes and made it hard for him to keep up with his father's pace, especially since they began to kind of climbing the mountain. He looked up, the sky was dark and he failed to notice anything but darkness, it was hard to know if it was morning or night. there's no moon, no stars, no sun nor even clouds, it seems he is in a world where the sun doesn't shine. And oh, how perfect that was.

* * *

They finally stopped in front of the giant castle that was on top of the mountain, it looked like every vintage castle. A very big one, it has a dark atmosphere yet he didn't feel crept out, which was weird. He grew up in a monastery that had crosses everywhere, and prayed every day with other children to be protected from the devil and its evilness. But clearly his prayers weren't answered, maybe because he was the devil himself.

"This is your home" Satan stated while looking at the castle

Rin tensed up at the word home, he gulped and focused on the castle, trying to adjust the idea of the new _home_. Looking more at the castle, he noticed another huge building "hiding" behind the castle.

"What's that huge building?" He asked his father before looking at him.

"Oh, that" Satan said and walked towards the building without looking at Rin, who followed him quickly after giving a questioning look.

Before the gate, there were two guards who bowed their heads instantly after seeing Satan. They didn't have legs and looked as if they are flying, their facial features were kind of melted and sloppy that is hard to recognize.

"Open the gate"

They muffled some words and got up fast then pulled a huge metal chains apart to open the gate before Rin and Satan. Satan began to walk followed by Rin. He was looking around quickly trying not to mess anything around him. His eyes were wide and amazed by the place and tried to take everything he sees in. This place is absolutely anything but quiet. Groans, growls and screams could be heard clearly. They got deeper into the building that led them to an entrance of a circular arena that contains thousands of prison cells, and filled with prisoners.

"That's where the sounds comes from then" Rin said mostly to himself.

"Yes, and that is where we will keep the people you want to revenge" Satan looked at him.

Rin looked at his father for a brief moment then looked around him, the cells are dark and he can't see past the bars. But judging by what he is hearing, what's happening in there wasn't something pleasant.

"What's this place?" he asked his father.

"This is where I keep people who I'm not done with yet" Rin arched his eyebrows at his father's answer. Smirked Satan at his son and took few steps towards him.

"I like to call them lost souls, not because they only wasted their lives not serving me, but they lost their war against me" his hand landed on Rin's shoulder "And here, they get generously treated by my servants who will swallow their souls when they're done" he said before tightening his grip making Rin look over his hand then back to his eyes "And you Rin, you're my son, my heir and my pride. And I want you to go and take your revenge and fill this place with new lost souls" he ended his talk by patting Rin's shoulder.

Who on the other hand, were looking at the space before him. His eyes ignited with the blue flames while thinking about the lost souls he is going to hunt.

He took a quick look around him and looked at his father.

"Maybe you'll need more cells"

He only got a smirk in return.

* * *

soooooo.. ?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: you guys are so sweet ^^

thank you for your time and reviews. As I mentioned in the summary, it's not really based on the original story and there's an OC.. soo..

* * *

"_cut the crap, just get out I don't want to even look at you" one of the abbots shouted at Rin who was looking at the abbot with a hateful look even thought his vision was too blurry to even make out the abbot face._

"_Inzai-san, don't work yourself up on a worthless brat" said one of Inzai's fellows _

_"I told you I didn't hit him" chocked little Rin while trying to stop his tears. _

_"Shut up demon" said Inzai before kicking Rin out of their way._

"Eliminated" he said as the old abbot head hit the bloody floor.

He looked at the room filled with dead bodies and smirked, he never thought revenge was this sweet. It's funny how he spent his childhood and early teens trying to prove to everyone that he is trustworthy and bears nothing but good intentions, yet, he just proved them right and that filled him with unexplainable smugness.

A sound of footsteps interrupted his series of thoughts, there could be one person still alive in this place, he couldn't surpass his grin and turned immediately when the it stopped.

"Long time no see, brother" said Rin with a sarcastic tone while watching his brother look around surprised.

"What the hell did you do" said Yukio in horror before looking at his older brother.

"Mehh, just killed couple of 'em" shrugged Rin his shoulders nonchalantly while looking at his brother.

"Are you out of your mind" Yukio fisted his hand while looking at the dead bodies and turned his eyes to Rin again "I will make you regret this" he said before taking out his weapon singling to Rin the beginning of their fight.

* * *

It was a dark sky, they could barely make out the shine of the new moon. They were laying next to each other under the sky, nothing could be heard but their heavy panting. They were sweaty and heavily beaten, one of them ended up with an open wounds that still bleeding while the other has a broken ribs and a torn lung.

"Do you like it there?" He thought Rin wouldn't hear him because of how low his voice was due his injures. But he looked at him as soon as he heard Rin's sigh .

"I love it there" answered Rin confidently with a smirk while his eyes still looking at the sky.

It was silent for a minute before Rin broke it "No one has feet there, it's funny to watch them move" he laughed and looked at Yukio who smiled faintly and turned his eyes to the sky.

After Rin left, Yukio took it upon himself to not let his emotions get in the way when it comes to his older brother. But Rin's answer pained him, he gulped hardly before trying to take a deeper breath but ended up coughing blood. He felt Rin's eyes were on him watching him struggling.

"Oh guess you're suffering there" said Rin with a bored tone and sighed while getting up "You have been always the smart guy and Mr. knows it all Yukio" he got a hold of his sword "But books and teachers never taught you something" he towered over his younger brother and looked at him "That demons always win" he finished his sentence after his sword went through Yukio's heart.

* * *

He was hearing his victims vocaling their pain out, he has no idea what's going on inside those cells. But as long as it painful, he didn't care.

Satan was standing beside him and looking at him with a proud look.

"I'm proud of you, you didn't hesitate to kill anyone. Including Yukio" Satan said while patting Rin's shoulder "Do you want to put him in one of those cells" he continued refereeing to Yukio

"No, just swallow his soul" Said Rin.

"And I thought you don't hesitate…"

"He's just not worth it, I'd rather have someone else in one of the cells" Said Rin interrupting his father. Then he turned around heading out.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He didn't answer and made his way out of the tower. The voices were getting lower as he walked further. He smirked for himself as he thought of how much he is starting to love those sounds.

"I'm going for the hunt"

Little did Satan know, what a demon he unleashed

The End

* * *

So, the end. I'm sorry if it didn't came out as you expected ^^'

but umm..i tried .. what do you think?


End file.
